El Amor puede existir después de la Traición
by Naomi Girl
Summary: Syaoran es sexy, apuesto, maduro... pero, tiene una misión importante la cual involucra a Sakura, una bien pagada modelo, sensual e irresistible al gusto masculino, sólo que... ella no es la persona perfecta con la cual empezar una amistad...
1. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1 

Les recalco que la mayoría de la historia es Flash Back, en este empieza y sigue en los demás capítulos, terminaremos hasta que diga Fin del Flash Back en un capítulo determinado.

"El inicio de la misión"

---------------------

Punto de vista de Syaoran 

En este momento estoy muy confundido, no sé qué me ocurrió, iba tan bien pero todo cambió cuando la conocí, al principio se me hizo una niña demasiado tonta, demasiado creída... demasiado... egoísta y además se hacía la fuerte y ruda, pero luego… ¡¡¡RAYOS! Odio estar tan confundido y lo peor de todo es que ahora sabe lo que soy, lo sabe y yo no sé como remediarlo, Eriol cayó rendido a los pies de esa chica llamada… ¿cómo se llama? ¡Daidouji, claro! Tomoyo Daidouji, una mujer con una belleza física ejemplar, pero no tanto como… ella. ¡¿Por qué rayos siempre me da por nombrarla! También Meilin cayó rendida a los pies del fastidioso hermano de… ella. Touya Kinomoto, pensé que Meilin iba a triunfar pero ¡oh que equivocado estaba! ¿Qué dirá el jefe si sabe que todos, absolutamente todos caímos rendidos ante ellos? Y más yo, que confiaba en mí, me dijo que ella era estúpida y que no creía que me fuera a engatusar con ella. ¿Quién iba a pensar lo contrario?

Reí ante mis pensamientos.

Soy un estúpido, permití que esa maldita de Nagasaki dijera todo. Golpeé la mesa con fuerza, luego pasé una mano por mis rebeldes cabellos chocolates, me paré y miré por la ventana, todo era tan pacífico. Y pensar que el hermano de mi jefe, Yukito Tsukishiro era todo lo contrario a él, era amable, siempre sonreía y tenía los buenos recuerdos de su hermano, aunque sabía a que se dedicaba, aunque no lo dijera sus ojos lo delataban, lo sabía. Que difícil se me hacía saber que ella no me hablaría más… Sakura Kinomoto, su nombre era glorioso, no merezco pronunciarlo, debo decirle lo mucho que la amo… Un momento, ¿la amo? Si, la amo con toda mi alma, ha sido la única chica que a pesar de que me muestre distante ante los demás, me acepte como soy y no le importe la opinión de los demás. Cuando recuerdo esa noche en que la hice mía, la hice completamente mía, me entregó su cuerpo y con ello su virginidad y yo le entregué mi ser, se lo di, ¿cómo pude ser tan estúpido al haberla dejado ir? Es simplemente perfecta, claro, es modelo, su cuerpo es una perfección. El solo recordar que estuve dentro de ella, su calidez, me hace enfurecer. Necesito estar con ella, lo necesito, Eriol pudo estar con ella, Meilin pudo estar con él y yo no, Daidouji lo sabe todo y lo perdonó, porque supo que no le haría daño. Touya no sé si lo sepa pero él también ama a Meilin y yo. Soy tan desdichado, este es mi castigo por matar a tanta gente y más por tratar de matarla a ella.

¿Quieren saber que fue lo que pasó? Bien… les contaré.

Punto de vista normal 

"."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."." Flash Back "."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."

Syaoran estaba acostado en su cama, tapado con las cobijas, miraba el techo y sólo se oían ladridos y coches, la luz estaba apagada, apenas una tenue luz se colaba por la ventana levemente abierta, cuando el teléfono sonó. Syaoran estira la mano

"¿Sí?" contestó Syaoran

"Li, habla Tsukishiro" dijo una voz grave

"Si" dijo Syaoran sentándose en su cama, haciendo las cobijas resbalar, revelando su pecho desnudo "¿a qué el milagro de su repentina llamada después de..." dice y mira un calendario "...seis meses?" dice y sonríe , empieza a inspeccionar una pistola

"No estoy para bromas Li" dice Tsukishiro

"De acuerdo... y... debe ser algo importante... ¿qué es?" dice él despegando la vista de su pistola y mirando la pared frontal llena de posters de chicas semi desnudas

"Pues... estás en lo correcto... es algo sumamente importante... para mí"

"Lo sé... ¿qué es?" pregunta él sacando un trapo gris de un cajón de su cómoda

"Necesito... que mates a alguien..."

Syaoran suspira y cierra los ojos.

"¡Eso ya lo sé!" dice agitando el trapo, abre los ojos "parece ser alguien importante para hacerte vacilar tanto" dice él tomando un pequeño frasco de encima de la cómoda

"Lo es" dice la otra voz

"Pues... mientras más rápido me digas mejor" dice Syaoran rociando un poco del líquido en su arma

"Pues... ¿recuerdas tu último trabajo?"

"¿El de hace seis meses?" pregunta despegando de nuevo la vista de su arma

"Sí, ese"

"Claro... ¿Fujitaka Kinomoto? Arqueólogo famoso, quien descubrió las antiguas ruinas de una civilización aún desconocida... símbolos nunca antes vistos... rituales fuera de lo común... claro... ¿cómo olvidarlo?" dice prendiendo una pequeña luz.

"Parece que sabes mucho sobre arqueología, ¿no es así?" dice la otra voz, sonaba divertida

"Sabes la razón" dice Syaoran mirando una revista de arqueología y luego la pared donde yacía un artículo de un periódico, Syaoran suspira y cierra los ojos "más sobre el hombre... tiene dos hijos... Touya Kinomoto y Sakura Kinomoto, su esposa murió debido a una herida incurable que le dejó el segundo parto... murió 5 años después del parto... no se percató de la herida que fue fatal después... Touya Kinomoto es un famoso doctor debido a lo de su madre, nunca se lo perdonó y ahora es muy famosa, vive en Cuba que es donde la medicina está más desarrollada... Sakura Kinomoto es una modelo muy famosa, a su corta edad ya modela las mejores marcas del mundo vive en Tokio... Fujitaka tiene un hermano... Yuyien Kinomoto que vive en Inglaterra y es un famosísimo abogado... su esposa se llama Zora Kinomoto es una diseñadora de interiores muy importante... tiene dos hijas, gemelas... Yura Kinomoto y Azaki Kinomoto... una piloto y la otra diseñadora de interiores al igual que su madre... los padres de Fujitaka Kinomoto..."

"De acuerdo... ya entendí" dice Tsukishiro

Syaoran suspira.

"Bueno... ¿qué tiene que ver ése hombre con mi misión?"

"Pues..." dice Tsukishiro... se queda callado un momento

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunta Syaoran

"Tienes que matar... a... Sakura Kinomoto"

"¿Su hija menor?" pregunta Syaoran

"Sí" dice Tsukishiro

"¿Estás seguro?"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Bueno... pues... ella era... tu sabes..."

"Sí, claro que lo sé... estoy consciente de ello... pero... no la voy a perdonar por lo que me hizo"

Syaoran empieza a esparcir el líquido por su arma con el trapo.

"De acuerdo... dime a qué hora y cuando..."

"ÉSA... es la parte difícil..." dice Tsukishiro

"¿A qué te refieres con... 'difícil'?" pregunta Syaoran dejando de limpiar

"Pues... que... no la matarás como lo haces con todos..."

"¿Ah no?"

"No" dice él

"¿Entonces?" pregunta mientras reanuda su acción

"Pues... tendrás que introducirte en su mundo..." dice él "ya te coloqué como un famoso pintor... sé que se te da muy bien el pintar" dice él

"Claro"

"Tu nombre será el mismo... no necesitas esconderte... ya que tu expediente está limpio" dice Tsukishiro

"De acuerdo" dice Syaoran alzando su pistola para que la poca luz le diera... haciéndola brillar

"Tu vuelo sale mañana por la tarde..." dice él "Rubí y Escarlata ya fueron encomendados a sus misiones... te encontrarás con ellos allá... ahora mismo pasa a recoger los boletos, la dirección y demás archivos, además de tus nuevas armas"

"De acuerdo... voy para allá" dice a punto de colgar

"Y Li..."

Syaoran coloca el auricular de nuevo en su oído.

"¿Sí?"

"No me falles"

"Claro que no, señor" dice Syaoran y cuelga, se levanta, coloca su pistola en la cómoda, las cobijas resbalan... revelando... sus boxers... (¿qué pensaron? ¬.¬) "Otra misión... Dios... ¿cuándo podré descansar?"

_**En otro punto del planeta...**_

_**Tokio, Japón...**_

"¿Estás segura que era aquí?" pregunta una voz masculina

Se ve una calle, más bien callejón...

"Segurísima" dice una voz femenina "¿acaso no confías en mí?"

"¿Te digo la verdad?"

"No... prefiero vivir en la duda" dice la voz femenina con sarcasmo

"Mejor preguntemos"

"Buena idea"

Se oye un timbre, ahora se ve negro, se oye de nuevo el timbre.

"Parece que no hay nadie" dice la voz masculina, parece algo baja

"¡Cállate Eriol!"

Se ve como si se abriera una puerta y se ven dos chicos sonrientes, una chica de pelo largo con una capa corta al frente y atrás largo y una boina roja, una playera negra pegada con mangas largas y cuello de tortuga, un chaleco rojo de gamuza, una falda igualmente roja de gamuza, unas medias negras y unas botas rojas, una bolsa roja colgaba de su hombro. El otro era un chico de pelo negro azulado, con lentes, ojos azules misteriosos, una sudadera de cuello de tortuga con el cierre hasta arriba color azul con blanco y unos pantalones color arena, unos zapatos azules.

"Buenas... noches" dice la chica

"Queríamos saber si ésta es la calle Torisaki" dice Eriol

"No... Torisaki es del otro lado" dice la mujer con tubos en su cabello y bata azul con pantuflas azules de un pokemón.

"¿Ves, te dije?" dice Eriol

"Gracias" dice la chica

La mujer cierra.

La chica le da un golpe con el mapa en la cabeza a Eriol.

"¡¡¿Qué te pasa!" grita Eriol con lágrimas en los ojos "no es mi culpa que hayas reprobado mapitas 1 y 2 en preescolar"

"Cállate y camina... además eso no existe"

"Fue un decir... tonta" dice Eriol

"Ya lo sabía" dice Meilin "Es por aquí..."

Dan la vuelta por una calle.

"¿Es aquí?" pregunta Eriol mirando una puerta de oro enorme

"Creo..." dice Meilin mirando el mapa

Eriol espera un segundo, luego mira la cara de Meilin y le arrebata el mapa.

"Sí... aquí es" dice él mirando de nuevo la puerta

"¿Dónde dice?" pregunta Meilin

"Aquí... ¿ves ése punto dorado?" pregunta señalando un lugar en el mapa

"Ahhh... claro" dice Meilin sin entender

Eriol la mira.

"No entiendes... ¿verdad?"

"No" dice Meilin

Eriol suspira.

"Entremos y ya" dice él

Eriol toca el timbre y unos enormes perros aparecen de la nada. Meilin grita y salta a los brazos de Eriol.

"¡¡¡ODIO LOS PERROS!" grita ella y empieza a chillar como una ardilla

Eriol suspira.

"¡Silencio!" se oye una voz

Eriol mira hacia un lado y le tapa la boca a Meilin.

"¿Qué desean?" pregunta un hombre

"Queríamos saber si ésta es la calle Torisaki" dice Eriol

"Ésta es la privanza Torisaki" dice el hombre

"¿Privanza?" pregunta Eriol

"Sí" dice él

"Buscamos... la casa... ¿Rudeus?" pregunta Eriol confundido

"Sí, claro... esa casa estaba en venta... deben ser los propietarios... pasen" dice él

"Gracias" dice Eriol

Meilin le clava las uñas cuando pasan junto a los enormes perros... dos eran Doberman y uno Rotweiller.

Se alejan y Meilin baja, se toma el pecho.

"Eso fue aterrador" dice ella

"Tú los espantaste más a ellos... de eso puedes estar segura" dice Eriol mirándola feo

Ella le mira feo a él también.

Empiezan a recorrer las calles... mansiones por todas partes...

Meilin silba.

"¿Seguro que no llegamos a Diamond Heights?" pregunta ella

"Sí..."

"¿Sí qué?"

"Sí llegamos" dice Eriol señalando un enorme letrero que decía 'DIAMOND HEIGHTS'

"¡¡WOW!" dice Meilin

Eriol mira un papel.

"Es por aquí" dice caminando por esa calle

Llegan a unas puertas enormes negras.

Tocan y se oye una voz.

"Hola..."

"Ho..." empieza Eriol

"Ésta es la residencia Rudeus... ahora ha sido comprada por el momento hay... una persona... dentro de la residencia... espere un momento mientras le informamos sobre su llegada..." dice una voz dulce y se oye una canción

Meilin empieza a reír.

"Bueno... esta tecnología no la conocía" dice Eriol, estaba muy pero MUY sonrojado.

La canción dejó de sonar y la puerta se abrió, se asoma un hombre viejo.

"¿Sí?"

"Somos Eriol Hiiragizawa y Meilin Li" dice Eriol

"El burro por delante" susurra Meilin

Eriol le mira feo.

"Nos informaron sobre nuestra estadía en la mansión Rudeus"

"Claro... jóvenes... pasen... los estaba esperando" dice

"Gracias" dice Eriol

Ambos pasan. Meilin grita y se aferra de Eriol al sentir movimiento en el suelo. Mira... el piso se mueve y los lleva hacia la casa.

"Wow" dice Meilin

Eriol rueda los ojos.

El hombre sube unos escalones al llegar, Eriol y Meilin le siguen.

"Bienvenidos..." dice abriendo la puerta

Eriol y Meilin entran y las luces se prenden... el lugar era enorme... los muebles ya puestos...

"¡¡¡SUGOI!" grita Meilin y corre por todo el lugar.

Eriol sonríe.

"Gracias... ¿tu nombre?" le pregunta al señor

"Wein, señor" dice él

"Gracias Wein" dice él, se inclina y camina hacia dentro

Residencia Kinomoto... avenida Platinum Plateau 

"¡Deja de moverte Sakura!" dice una voz

"Es muy difícil lograrlo Tomoyo" dice otra voz

Se ve a una chica de pelo castaño largo y ojos esmeraldas, delgada, sobre un pilar, tiene solo su ropa interior puesta.

"Además... hace frío" dice la chica

"Debes ser fuerte..." dice Tomoyo tomándole medidas

Sakura se estremece ante el tacto de la cinta numérica.

"¡¡NO. TE. MUEVAS!" grita Tomoyo desesperada

"¡Está muy fría la cinta!" dice Sakura

"Está bien... vístete" dice Tomoyo

"Gracias" dice Sakura poniéndose un camisón rosa.

"Mañana debes verte presentable" dice Tomoyo "te presentarán al nuevo pintor que capturará tu figura en lienso" dice Tomoyo y ríe un poco "será hermoso verlo verte con amor y tú verle igualmente" dice con estrellitas en los ojos"

"Ni lo sueñes" dice Sakura "ya tuve una experiencia previa y no pienso repetirla" dice doblando otra ropa y guardándola

Tomoyo ríe un poco.

"Aunque me dijeron que el chico es muy rico y además es muy apuesto..." dice Tomoyo

"Aún así no me convence del todo" dice Sakura

"Vamos Sakura... no te pongas así" dice ella "míralo por el lado bueno... Touya vendrá contigo" dice ella

"Sí... eso es bueno" dice Sakura sonriente recordando a su hermano "¡Lo haré!"

"¡Eso es!" dice Tomoyo

"Pero... si no me agrada... lo patearé"

"Claro que sí" dice Tomoyo "estoy más que segura que te encantará" dice ella sonriente

"¿Qué te hace pensar así?" pregunta Sakura

"Nada" dice Tomoyo

"¡Me ocultas algo!" dice Sakura y le golpe con una almohada

"¡¡Claro que no!" grita Tomoyo devolviéndole el golpe

Ambas empiezan a reír.

"Será mejor dormir" dice Tomoyo

"Sabes..." dice Sakura acostándose en su cama

"¿Qué?"

"A veces..." dice y su rostro se vuelve uno de dolor "me pongo a pensar... qué hubiera hecho yo sí..."

"Te entiendo... no debes explicar" dice Tomoyo "yo prefiero que estés así... Touya es fuerte... pero tú no tanto"

"Claro que lo soy" dice Sakura "eres fuerte físicamente y Touya s ambas.

Lágrimas amenazan con escapar los ojos de Sakura pero ella no las deja.

"Seré fuerte por mi mamá y por mi papá" dice ella decidida 

"¡¡Eso es!" dice Tomoyo "¡Ánimos Sakura!" dice Tomoyo filmando a Sakura

A Sakura le sale una gota en la nuca.

"Em... Tomoyo... ¿qué haces?"

"Te grabo... ¿no es obvio?" pregunta ella sin dejar de grabarla

"Deja de hacerlo... me incomoda" dice ella

"Pero... si te pasan cámaras casi todo el día"

"Por eso mismo"

"Bueno..." dice Tomoyo y suspira "Buenas noches Sakura" dice apagando la luz

"Buenas noches... Tomoyo"

Listo... Primer CAP... CONCLUIDO... espero me manden muchos reviews... o me veré en la cruda necesidad de retirar mi fic... Bueno... me despido... y... ¡¡JA NE!


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2 

"Encontrándonos"

Syaoran bosteza y ve a la chica frente a él.

"... por que el dejar la casa bien aseada habla sobre tu personalidad... no quiero decir que una casa sucia sea mala, puede significar que los dueños no están mucho en casa y que..." decía la chica, la boca se le movía con rapidez, casi no tomaba aire para seguir hablando, su pelo era rubio y sus ojos castaños.

Syaoran esconde su cabeza entre sus manos.

¿Por qué se metió en un lío así? Lo único que quería eran unos cigarrillos y la chica lo invitó un café y aquí estaba...

Syaoran alza la mirada y ve a la chica seguir hablando. Gruñe un poco y vuelve a esconder su cabeza.

"¿Me estás escuchando?" pregunta ella

Syaoran alza la cabeza de golpe..

"Cla... claro" dice él

"Bueno... como te decía... las rosas rojas quedan mejor en una mesa de vidrio... ya que le dan más toque... les da ese no sé qué a la casa... además es muy interesante decorar la casa sin ayuda de un diseñador de interiores y también los cuadros hechos a mano son hermosos para las paredes blancas..."

¿Nunca le va a parar la boca?

"**El vuelo 1443643 hacia Tokio, Japón abordará por la sala 6 en estos minutos**" suena una voz

Syaoran le canta a los cielos.

"Me tengo que ir" dice Syaoran sonando apenado

"Qué pena..." dice la chica "nos divertimos" dice y le da una tarjeta "llámame"

"Sí, claro" dice Syaoran y sale corriendo, tira la tarjeta y suspira con alivio, empezaba a marearse

"**El vuelo 1443643 hacia Tokio, Japón abordará por la sala 6 en estos minutos**"

Syaoran mira al techo, toma una pequeña bolsa y se dirige a la sala.

Syaoran da su boleto y entra al avión. Los asientos eran de tres...

'**_F1, F1... ¡¡F1!_**' piensa Syaoran y se sienta pegado a la ventana, mira hacia fuera.

Una nueva misión...

'**_¿Cómo será la chica?_**' se pregunta

"¡Es aquí!" dice una chica

Syaoran no oye.

"A ver... acomoda esto allá" dice la misma dándole una mochila a otra chica idéntica a ella

"¿Por qué yo?" pregunta la otra

"Por que te lo pido de favor y además estás más cerca de ahí" dice la primera sentándose al centro

Ambas tenían pelo castaño, una tenía el pelo lacio, caía como baba con rayos rojos y negros, llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros, traía una gorra roja colocada de lado y la otra lo tenía rizado y bien peinado, le llegaba debajo del mentón, lo llevaba en media coleta con un listón azul. La chica anterior llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla aguados y una chamarra negra muy grande, tennis negros con rojo de marca puma, sus manos escondidas en la chamarra y unos audífonos alrededor de su cuello, la otra tenía una bolsa azul, un vestido azul sencillo, sandalias azules y un chalequito blanco.

La primera chica se abrocha su cinturón y la segunda se sienta, coloca su bolsa junto a ella y se abrocha el cinturón, coloca sus manos sobre sus piernas de forma propia. La primera se recarga en el sillón y abre las piernas.

"¡Cierra las piernas Yura!" grita ella ofendida

"Déjame en paz Azaki" dice la chica, bosteza "¿por qué tenemos que salir tan temprano a Tokio?"

"¡No es temprano!" dice Azaki "son las tres de la tarde"

"Da lo mismo"

"No... no da lo mismo"

Syaoran rueda los ojos. Solo le faltaban dos chicas que no paran la boca.

Azaki nota a Syaoran, se asoma y lo mira. Abre la boca grande, le susurra algo a Yura. Yura voltea hacia Syaoran y también abre grande la boca, asiente, voltea hacia Syaoran.

"Hola" dice Yura ignorando los jalones que Azaki le daba

Syaoran trata de contenerse y voltea hacia Yura.

"Hola" dice Syaoran

"¿Cómo te llamas?" pregunta ella

"Syaoran Li"

"Mucho gusto Syaoran Li" dice ella "Nosotras somos Yura Kinomoto y Azaki Kinomoto"

Syaoran abre grandes los ojos y la mira.

"¿Conocen a Sakura Kinomoto?" pregunta él

"Claro" dice Yura "es nuestra prima" dice ella "de hecho nos encaminamos a una de sus más importantes presentaciones"

"Yo... yo voy a pintarla" dice Syaoran

"¡¿En serio!" dice Azaki moviendo la cabeza de Yura hacia un lado

Syaoran asiente.

"Debe agradarte el arte... a mí en especial me encanta" dice Azaki "¿crees que podrías enseñarme algunas de tus obras?"

"Cla... claro" dice Syaoran

"¡Genial!" dice Azaki emocionada

El avión despega.

Llegan al aeropuerto de Tokio después de una larga charla.

"¿Adónde te diriges?" pregunta Azaki saliendo por las puertas del aeropuerto junto a Syaoran

Yura bosteza mientras el chico del equipaje la sigue.

"A Torisaki, Diamond Heights, Rudeus" dice Syaoran mirando un papel

"¡¿En serio vas a Torisaki!" dice Azaki emocionada

Syaoran asiente.

"Igual nosotras" dice ella "¿te gustaría ir con nosotros?"

"Si no hay problema, claro" dice Syaoran

"¡Por supuesto que no!" dice ella jalándolo hacia una limosina

Entran y entablan una larga charla.

Al llegar a Torisaki, Syaoran se queda impresionado, era casi tan grande como el barrio donde vivía su madre.

"Esto es Torisaki" dice Azaki "Vamos a Diamond Heights" dice entusiasmada

Se detienen en la puerta.

"Te llevamos a la puerta" dice Azaki

"No es necesario... yo"

"Insisto" dice ella empujándolo fuera de la limosina, sus maletas estaban ya en la puerta

Lo conducen a la puerta.

"Gracias" dice Syaoran seriamente

"De nada" dice Azaki y no se va.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada" dice Azaki

Yura suspira.

"¿Nos dejarías entrar a tu casa?" pregunta ella

"¿Eh?" dice Syaoran

Azaki se sonroja hasta las orejas.

"Sí o no" dice Yura

"Emmm... claro" dice Syaoran

"Genial" dice Yura

_**Dentro de la casa...**_

_**Meilin y Eriol...**_

Se oye el motor de un auto.

"¡Es Syaoran!" dice Meilin aventando su revista, cae de la cama con un doloroso grito, se levanta y sale corriendo.

Eriol sale del baño con los pantalones abajo, baja las escaleras casi cayéndose.

Meilin y Eriol se colocan en la puerta, asienten y la abren de golpe.

"¡Bienve...!" dicen ambos

Notan la presencia de dos chicas. Las chicas se sonrojan al ver a Eriol. Él se sube los pantalones de forma apresurada y los abrocha.

"Ya llegué" dice Syaoran

"¡¡Qué bueno!" dice Meilin y lo abraza "¡¡No sabes el terror que he vivido con Eriol yo sola!" dice casi llorando

Syaoran rueda los ojos.

"Por cierto" dice Syaoran "les presento a Yura y Azaki Kinomoto... primas de Sakura Kinomoto" dice sonriente

Meilin se suelta y las mira, Eriol se voltea y las mira también, se oye un grillo en el fondo.

"Voy al baño" dice Syaoran después de un largo silencio.

Syaoran sube las escaleras de dos en dos.

"Yo soy Meilin Li... prima de Syaoran" dice ella sonriente

"Yo soy Eriol Hiiragizawa... primo lejano de Syaoran" dice sonriente

"Mucho gusto" dicen los cuatro

"¡¡¡QUÉ ASCO!" grita Syaoran "¡¡¡¿QUIÉN NO LE JALÓ AL BAÑO!" grita

Meilin voltea a ver a Eriol. Él la mira.

"¡¿Qué!" dice él

_**Mansión Kinomoto...**_

_**Sakura y Tomoyo**_

"Ya tardaron mucho" dice Sakura caminando de un lado al otro "me estoy preocupando" 

Tomoyo suspira, alza el teléfono y marca un número.

BIP...

BIP...

BI...

Se oye una risa, luego un ¡¡¡CRASH! Y la risa de nuevo

"_Shh..."_ susurra la voz, toma aire "_Yura hablando..._"

"¡Yura...!" dice Tomoyo

Sakura se pega a Tomoyo

"¡¿Dónde demonios estás!" grita ella

"No te preocupes Tomoyo... estamos en casa de un chico que conocimos en el avión... es quien va a pintar a Sakura... Syaoran Li... no hay de que preocuparse... además estamos muy divertidas aquí... si quieren vengan... es en Diamond Heights, la casa Rudeus" se vuelve a reír "Las esperamos... adiós" dice y cuelga

Tomoyo separa el teléfono de su oído y lo mira.

"Me colgó" dice ella

"¡¿Qué te dijo!"

"Te cuento en el camino... vamos" dice Tomoyo saliendo de la casa

**La casa Rudeus...**

**Todos...**

"Y entonces Eriol gritó como una niña por que la ardilla se le acercó" dice Meilin entre risas

Todos empiezan a reír sonoramente. Syaoran suspira aburrido. Eriol se sonroja.

Entonces el timbre suena.

"Yo voy" dice Syaoran

Syaoran se aleja de las risas, suspira, por fin. Abre la puerta revelando a una chica muy pero MUY hermosa de cabello castaño claro, largo con una diadema, un vestido rosa con flores rosas más fuerte, unas sandalias rosas y un chaleco rosa. Estaba muy enojada.

"¿En qué puedo ayudarte?" pregunta Syaoran, mira atrás... una chica de pelo ondulado largo salía de un coche, llevaba un vestido azul parecido al de la otra chica.

La chica oye risas, empuja a Syaoran y pasa. Syaoran se voltea y toma a la chica de un brazo. La chica le devuelve acción con una patada a modo de reacción. Syaoran apenas reacciona.

¡¡¡PAS!

Todo se queda en silencio.

Todos los de la sala se asoman.

"¡Sakura!" chilla Yura y se escabulle junto con Azaki.

Azaki miraba impresionada la escena, nadie, ABSOLUTAMENTE nadie había esquivado una patada de Sakura.

Syaoran tenía una mano justo frente a su cara deteniendo la patada y con otra tomaba la muñeca de Sakura.

"¡Suéltame!" grita Sakura recordando que llevaba vestido.

Syaoran la suelta.

Sakura le mira feo.

"¡¡¿Ésa es la forma de recibir a tus invitados!" grita Sakura "no quiero ver cuando tus enemigos irrumpan en tu casa"

Eriol y Meilin abren grandes los ojos.

Syaoran cierra los ojos y una pequeña vena aparece en su frente.

"La que vino a meterse aquí eres tú... así que si dices ser una 'invitada' no quiero saber cuando no lo eres" dice Syaoran

Sakura frunce el ceño.

"Se supone que eres un caballero" dice Sakura acercándose a Syaoran

"Se supone que tú eres una dama" dice Syaoran agachando su cuerpo para que sus caras queden a la misma altura

"¡¡Yo SOY una dama!" dice ella indignada

"Por la forma en la que gritas y te expresas no lo muestras" dice Syaoran en forma calmada

¡¡¡PLAS!

Syaoran voltea la cabeza hacia ella de nuevo y la mano de Sakura se impregna en su mejilla. Meilin se tapa la boca ahogando un grito y Eriol pasa una mano por su cara. Esto... para Li Syaoran era guerra. Tomoyo niega con la cabeza. Yura mira hacia otro lado y Azaki mira la escena angustiada.

"No me vuelvas a insultar de esa manera" dice Sakura "soy más dama de lo que tú puedes ser caballero"

Syaoran se endereza. Esa chica sí que pegaba duro, la mejilla le ardía y no era nada extraño ya que la mejilla la tenía muy roja, casi morada, estaba la forma de la mano en su mejilla.

"Vámonos Yura, Azaki, Tomoyo" dice Sakura mirando una última vez a Syaoran y pasándolo

Salen. Syaoran se toma la mejilla.

"Chica estúpida... pega muy fuerte" dice Syaoran

"Eso fue estupendo" dice Meilin "pudiste controlarte"

"Pero si la vuelvo a encontrar juro que... no me voy a contener" dice él entrando a la sala y sentándose en un sillón, se toma la mejilla, recarga su cabeza y cierra los ojos "Dios..."

Eriol entra junto con Meilin. Meilin traía una bolsa de hielos.

Ella se sienta junto a Syaoran y le da la bolsa.

Syaoran la toma y la coloca sobre su mejilla.

"Díganme la verdad..." dice Syaoran "¿esa chica era una humana o un toro?"

Meilin ríe un poco.

"Pues... no lo sé... pero es la primera en no encantarse contigo" dice Meilin "por que debiste ver las miradas que te echaban las gemelas" dice ella

Eriol asiente.

"La chica... Azaki... no dejaba de mirarte y sonrojarse"

"Y la otra chica no era tan obvia pero sí te miraba mucho" dice Meilin

Syaoran suspira.

"¿Cuándo tendré tranquilidad por un día?" pregunta Syaoran "sin chicas que me acosen"

"Pues... ¡nunca!" dice Meilin y ríe

Syaoran la mira feo. Meilin le sonríe coquetamente y se sienta en sus piernas.

"Además... tú también me encantas" dice ella

Syaoran la mira y se levanta tirándola al suelo.

Eriol empieza a reír como loco.

"De acuerdo... no era cierto" dice Meilin levantándose "pero hubo un momento en el que..."

"¿Quieres dejar de recordarlo?" pregunta Syaoran saliendo de la sala

Meilin y Eriol le siguen.

"Fue verdaderamente asqueroso" dice él, voltea hacia ellos y ellos se detienen "dejen de seguirme... me siento como el pastor y sus ovejas" dice él y entra a su cuarto

Eriol y Meilin se miran y ríen un poco, se despiden y entran a sus habitaciones.

**Mansión Kinomoto...**

**Yura, Azaki, Tomoyo y Sakura...**

"¡No debiste hacer eso Sakura!" dice Azaki "¡¿Qué tal si se lastimó!" grita ella

"Pues eso sería algo muy bueno" dice Sakura sonriente

"Aún así, te pasaste" dice Yura

Tomoyo la mira y sonríe.

"A ti también te gustó verdad Yura" dice Tomoyo

Yura se sonroja.

"¡¿Qué!" grita ella "¡Eso es... estúpido... incongruente!" dice ella

"¿Estás hablando como Azaki?" pregunta Tomoyo

Yura se tapa la cara.

"De acuerdo... me encantó" dice Yura "es el chico de mis sueños..."

Sakura se empieza a reír.

"¡¿El chico de tus sueños!" dice y ríe más fuerte

Yura y Azaki la miran feo.

"En verdad no sé si eres modelo o te equivocaste de profesión" dice Azaki

Sakura les lanza una mirada desafiante.

"En primera" dice Sakura alzando un dedo "¡Son unas irresponsables! ¡¿Cómo pudieron irse a casa de un completo extraño!"

Las dos cierran los ojos y agachan las miradas, eran más chicas que Sakura por eso ella tenía la obligación de cuidarlas.

"Era el chico que te iba a pintar"

"¡¡Aún así!" dice Sakura "¡No debieron irse sin mi consentimiento!" dice

"Pe..."

"Nada de peros" de Sakura visiblemente enojada

Los ojos de Azaki se llenan de lágrimas. Sakura la mira.

"Las lágrimas no van a solucionar nada, señorita... creí que ya lo sabría"

Azaki asiente.

"A su cuarto... ambas" dice mirando a las dos

Las dos se retiran.

"Eres muy mala, Sakura" dice Tomoyo

"Sólo así aprenderán como es la vida, Tomoyo" dice Sakura

---------------------------------------------------

He terminao... espero les guste... más que a mí... jajaja... no se crean... pero aún así espero les guste y me manden reviews y no sean malos... Bueno... me voy, ¡¡JA NE!


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3 

Perdón por no explicarme bien... lo del principio era actualidad todo esto desde la mitad del capítulo uno, todo el dos y ahora el tres es Flash Back... ¿si me di a entender? Espero que sí... ahora los dejo con mi fic.

"¡Te ves hermosa, Sakura!" dice Tomoyo grabándola

"¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso Tomoyo?" pregunta Sakura con una gota en la nuca

Sakura tenía un vestido rosa pegado y sencillo, su pelo estaba arreglado en un chongo, un mechón caía al lado de su cara, estaba pintada con sombra muy leve color rosa y los labios igual.

Tomoyo tenía un vestido lila pegado, el pelo chino con gel y dos broches, tenía pintado de color violeta los ojos y un rosa pálido en los labios.

"Pero no puedo evitarlo" dice Tomoyo "te ves tan... ¡¡KAWAII!" dice ella emocionada

Alguien toca la puerta.

"Adelante" dice Sakura y ambas miran a la puerta.

Aparecen Yura y Azaki.

Yura tenía un vestido negro y se había ondulado el pelo, se veía muy bien y Azaki tenía un vestido azul y su pelo estaba agarrado en una cola alta y dos rizos a ambos lados de la cara.

"¿Ya están listas?" pregunta Azaki

Sakura asiente y sale junto a ellas, Tomoyo las sigue.

_**Syaoran...**_

Syaoran bosteza por enésima vez, coloca de nuevo su mano en su bolsillo, abre la puerta de su convertible nuevo y entra, lo enciende y arranca. Se coloca sus lentes, se detiene en un alto y oye unas risas, voltea y ve a un grupo de jovencitas acercarse a él.

"Disculpe..." dice una chica, sonrojada "este año fuimos candidatas para ayudar a la organización de bebés con SIDA... queríamos saber si cooperaría"

Syaoran baja un poco sus lentes y la chica se sonroja más, él sonríe un poco, saca su cartera.

"Claro... ¿por qué no?"

Les da un billete de 6000 yenes (no sé cuánto valgan los billetes)

"Muchas gracias señor..."

"Syaoran Li" dice él

"Syaoran Li" dice ella "espero nos veamos pronto" dice escribiendo algo en una pequeña máquina, saca algo y se lo da "¡¡Gracias!"

Todas salen corriendo y el alto se esfuma, Syaoran voltea y las chicas le agitan las manos, mira la pequeña tarjeta y el dije que decía: 'Li Chaoran'

"Así no se escribe mi nombre" susurra él y mira la tarjeta, tenía tres teléfonos "Dios... ¿qué no se rinden las chicas?" susurra él aventando la tarjeta hacia atrás para que el aire se la llevara.

Se detiene en otro alto. Oye un claxon.

Voltea y ve al carro de al lado, convertible también, algo inferior pero hermoso también, un grupo de chicas con lentes, en mini faldas y con dos chicos.

"Hola guapo" dicen todas y le mandan un beso

Syaoran alza una ceja.

Ellas ríen, los chicos se ponen celosos.

"¿Vienes con nosotras?" preguntan ellas

Syaoran sonríe para sus adentros, se quita los lentes y las chicas ríen entre sí.

"Me encantaría, señoritas... pero me dirijo a una importante reunión y no creo poder acompañarlas... como verán soy un chico ocupado"

"Qué lástima" dice una

El alto se va.

"¡Nos vemos después!" dice la que manejaba y acelera

Syaoran se coloca de nuevo los lentes y sigue manejando.

Syaoran llega a casa, saca todas sus compras y entra.

"Buenos días, joven Li" saluda en la puerta Wein

"Buenos días Wein" dice Syaoran

"¿Me permite ayudarle con las bolsas?"

"Yo puedo... necesito llevarlas al cuarto junto al mío"

Deja todas las cosas, las acomoda hasta el anochecer, se mete a bañar y sale con un traje elegante negro, zapatos bien boleados y el pelo bien arreglado, con muchos trabajos.

Wein le da su saco a Syaoran.

"Gracias Wein" dice Syaoran

"Es un placer, señor" dice él inclinándose

Syaoran sale, entra a su coche y arranca sin antes subir los vidrios y todo.

Hace un recorrido de media hora sin tráfico y entra por unas puertas enormes de oro, después de dar su nombre, lo dejan pasar, deja su coche y sus llaves en la entrada y sube los varios escalones, oye la música elegante al fondo. Entra y ve a gente elegante, recorre su mirada por todo el salón.

"¿Es él?" dice una voz

"¡Sí es!" dice otra voz

"¡¡Xiao Lang!" dice la voz aguda de Meilin

Syaoran voltea y ve a Meilin agitando sus brazos y Eriol sonriente, cinco chicos más entre ellos. Syaoran se acerca con paso lento.

Llega con ellos y mira a todos.

"Todos" dice Meilin "él es Syaoran Li... mi primo y es pintor, tiene 23 años" dice ella sonriente "Syaoran... ella es Yura... ya la conoces, Azaki, también la conoces... Touya Kinomoto" dice y le sonríe un poco "Tomoyo Daidouji" dice y mira a Eriol quien sonríe "y por último... Sakura Kinomoto"

"Mucho gusto" dice Syaoran

"Mucho gusto" dicen todos menos Sakura

"Yo no opinaría lo mismo" dice Sakura

"¿Qué cosa?" dice Tomoyo alarmada "Sakura... te comportas como... todo... menos una dama"

"Claro..." dice Sakura y mira sonriente a Syaoran "como no soy una dama"

Syaoran recuerda, abre la boca y la señala.

"¡Eres tú!" dice él "¡¡La chica salvaje!"

"¡¿Cómo te atreves!" dice Sakura roja del coraje "¡¿Y te atreves a decir que eres un caballero!" dice y se cruza de brazos y ríe "¡No me hagas reír!"

"¡¡Una dama NUNCA le gritaría a un hombre!" dice Syaoran

"¡¡Pues un caballero NUNCA le alza la voz a una mujer!" dice ella

"¡Chicos!" dice Meilin colocándose en medio "Tal vez su 'encuentro' no fue muy hermoso... pero por favor... no griten... están llamando la atención de todos" dice mirando a los lados, todos les miraban

"Por un instante creí que era otra persona... por la figura tan intachable que portas... pero tu forma de expresarte es inconfundible" dice Sakura

"Yo en el exterior veo a una dama refinada y hermosa... pero dentro a una gata con garras listas para salir" dice Syaoran

Sakura abre grandes los ojos. Yura ríe un poco, Azaki y Tomoyo ahogan un grito colocando sus manos frente a sus bocas. Meilin coloca una mano sobre su cara y Eriol niega con la cabeza.

"¡¡Mírame... pedazo de... buey!" dice ella

"Te estoy mirando" dice Syaoran

Sakura saca humo por las orejas.

Syaoran sonríe un poco.

"¡¡No me hagas enfadar!" dice Sakura

"Cierto... no queremos un incendio aquí, ¿verdad?" dice él

"¡¡¿Qué te pasa mocoso!" grita Touya "¡¡no tienes derecho de hablarle así a mi hermana!" dice

Sakura asiente.

"¡El único que puede hacerlo soy yo!" dice

Sakura cae en forma animé.

"Oh, lo siento" dice Syaoran "no sabía que la 'damita' necesitaba que su guardaespaldas la cuidara"

Touya aprieta los puños. Tomoyo ríe y jala a Touya y a las chicas.

"Vámonos" dice ella

Eriol y Meilin se van también.

"Te vemos... allá" dicen y salen corriendo detrás de Tomoyo

Sakura veía con ojos de pistola a Syaoran y él ni se inmutaba. Él había visto pistolas de verdad y estuvo a punto de morir por una.

"¿Sakura?" dice una voz

Sakura voltea y ve a Yukito.

"¡Yukito... qué sorpresa!" dice Sakura sonriente, le abraza, le da un beso en cada mejilla "Hace tanto tiempo que no te veía" dice ella sonriente "¿cómo está Yue?"

"Después del incidente no lo volví a ver" dice Yukito

Sakura mira al suelo apenada.

"Lo siento... fue mi culpa" dice ella

"Claro que no" dice Yukito alzándole la cara "dijiste lo que sentías..."

"¡Pero lo dije de una forma horrible!" dice ella con tristeza "por eso pensé que... sería bueno disculparme" dice

"Él se alegrará mucho" dice Yukito y nota a Syaoran "Usted debe ser el señor Li" dice y le toma la mano "mucho gusto... Yukito Tsukishiro a sus órdenes" dice él

"Igualmente" dice Syaoran seriamente

"Qué falsa impresión dan los maduros" susurra Sakura

Yukito voltea impresionado y Syaoran aprieta los puños.

"¡¡¿Qué dijiste!" dice Syaoran

"Oh, nada" dice Sakura "el señor Hiiragizawa me da mejor impresión que tú" dice ella

"¡¡Todo lo que sabe él lo sé yo!" dice

"¿Oh sí?" dice Sakura "pues la verdad... es cierto que el aprendiz supera al maestro... pero esto ya es un récord" dice ella mirando a Eriol quien charlaba de forma caballerosa con Tomoyo quien asentía y reía de vez en cuando, se veía muy feliz.

"Lo mismo digo sobre Daidouji" dice Syaoran

"¡Escúchame pedazo de animal!" dice Sakura acerándose a él, colocando un dedo sobre su pecho y mirándolo a los ojos se veía muy cómico ya que ella era bastante más bajita que él aún con los tacones "si vas a plasmar mi hermosa figura en óleo es mejor que empieces a respetarme... sino... ¡¡te quedas sin actriz y sin dinero!" dice y se aleja

Syaoran sonríe.

'**_Oh no, Kinomoto... si tú me haces enfadar más me quedaré sin actriz... pero el dinero será mío... sin duda alguna_**' piensa él, ríe un poco, voltea, se inclina un poco, coloca una mano dentro de un bolsillo y se va caminando

_**Sakura...**_

'**_¡¡Ése idiota de Li...! ¡¡Si piensa que con ésa actitud que tiene voy a dejar que me pinte...! ¡¡¡ESTÁ LOCO!'_** piensa Sakura mientras saca humo por la piel

Tomoyo la divisa y sonríe, le agita una mano y Eriol voltea, sonríe.

"¡Ése imbécil!" dice Sakura llegando y voltea a ver a Syaoran quien estaba con tres chicas quienes reían y él sonreía

Eriol ríe y Tomoyo sonríe.

"Syaoran no es tan malo" dice Eriol "cuando llegas a conocerlo bien es una persona increíble" dice "lo daría todo por su prima Meilin" sonríe

"¡Al diablo con su generosidad!" dice Sakura "si es que tiene" susurra

Eriol ríe.

'**_Ésta chica te va a dar problemas... Syaoran... espero los superes..._**'

"No me he presentado de forma decente" dice Eriol, se inclina de forma caballerosa y le toma la mano a Sakura "Eriol Hiiragizawa, a sus órdenes" dice él besando de forma delicada la mano de Sakura

Sakura sonríe un poco.

"Eres ingles, ¿verdad?" pregunta ella

Eriol asiente.

"Es bueno saber que alguien si sabe modales" dice Sakura "¿en verdad es amigo de Li?"

Eriol asiente.

"Pues son MUY diferentes" dice Sakura

Eriol asiente de nuevo.

"Me lo han dicho... Syaoran es más cerrado al conocer a alguien... pero cuando pasa un tiempo puede ser muy divertido hacerle enojar... ya que no es capaz de lastimar a sus amigos" dice él sonriente y divertido

Sakura asiente.

"Ya veo" dice Sakura "pero aún así es un completo imbécil" dice ella

"Algunos piensan así" dice Eriol "pero es un verdadero casa nova" dice él

"Pobres chicas... no saben en qué se meten" dice Sakura

Eriol ríe y niega con la cabeza.

"Por cierto... he oído que usted es modelo" dice Eriol

Sakura le mira confundida.

"Sí... pensé que ya lo sabría" dice ella

Eriol niega.

"Li debería saberlo" dice ella

"De seguro Syaoran lo sabe... pero nunca habla de su trabajo con nosotros" dice él sonriendo

Sakura asiente.

"Parece del tipo de chicos que es callado" dice Tomoyo

"Sería una belleza si mantuviera su hocico cerrado" dice Sakura

Eriol y Tomoyo ríen un poco.

Sakura suspira.

"Iré por ponche" dice y se aleja.

_**Syaoran**_

Syaoran escuchaba la plática de las chicas, le sale una gota en la nuca.

"Lo siento hermosas damas" dice él "tendré que abandonarlas por un momento"

"¿Te vas?"

"Iré por aire" dice él y sale al jardín, era hermoso, suspira, saca un cigarro y lo prende, saca el humo.

"Fumar causa cáncer" dice una voz

Syaoran voltea y ve a Azaki.

"Ah... hola" dice Syaoran.

Azaki sonríe.

"Es una linda noche" dice ella

Syaoran asiente y da otro toque a su cigarro.

"El cigarro me produce calma" dice Syaoran mirando al cielo

Azaki ríe.

"A mí la música" dice ella "cada vez que quiero sentirme tranquila escucho música" dice y le sonríe "me tranquiliza"

"Gran diferencia entre el cigarro y la música" dice Syaoran

Ella asiente.

"También pintar reduce mi estrés" dice

Él asiente.

"A mí también... pero cuando no puedo pintar... un cigarro no hace daño"

"Yo diría que no es solo uno" dice otra voz

Él voltea.

Era Yura.

"Fue un decir... es claro que fumo más de lo que pinto" dice él

"¡Eso es mucho!" dice Azaki, de repente le da un manotazo a su cigarro y lo apaga.

"¡¿Qué fue eso!" grita Syaoran

"Lo siento" dice Azaki "se paró una mosca en él" dice sonriendo inocentemente

Syaoran alza una ceja, suspira, saca otro cigarro y lo prende.

"¿Me darías uno?" pregunta Yura

Syaoran le da uno y lo prende. Ambos sacan el humo.

"¡No puedes fumar, Yura!" dice Azaki

"No molestes" dice Yura

"¡Yura!" dice Azaki

"¡Azaki!" Yura imita su voz "hablas como silbato"

"¡Eso no es cierto!" dice Azaki

"Claro que lo es..." dice Yura sonriente

Azaki grita un poco y se le avienta a Yura.

"¡Me estás haciendo pasar una vergüenza frente a Li!" dice Azaki

"¡¡Suelta mi cigarro!" grita Yura

Syaoran ríe un poco, apaga su cigarro y se mete de nuevo a prisa, se detiene en la barra del ponche, suspira, toma el ÚLTIMO vaso de la mesa... pero... otra mano lo toma también.

Syaoran mira y cierra un poco los ojos... Kinomoto.

"Suelta el vaso" dice Sakura

Syaoran niega.

"El vaso es mío por derecho" dice él "mi mano está debajo de la tuya señalando que yo lo tomé primero"

"Muéstrame que eres un caballero y..." dice pero Syaoran le arrebata el vaso "¡dame el maldito vaso!" grita ella tomando el vaso

"¡Vas a romper el vaso!" dice Syaoran "¡suéltalo!"

"¡Suéltalo tú!" dice ella enfadada "¡yo no lo voy a soltar!"

"Pues entonces yo tampoco" dice Syaoran

"¡No me retes... idiota!" dice Sakura

"¡Mira qué hermosa dama eres diciendo groserías!"

"¡Una dama es por su intachable figura y su reputación... no lo que otros IDIOTAS le hagan decir!" dice ella

"Hieres mi autoestima" dice él

"¡Genial!" dice ella "¡ahora podrás ser un simio completo!" dice "¡Ahora suelta el vaso!"

"¡¡No!" dice él

"¡¡Suéltalo!" dice ella

Aplican más fuerza y... el vaso se rompe a la mitad.

"¡¡Observa lo que hiciste!" dice ella "¡no cabe duda que eres un animal para todo!"

"¡Se supone que eres una dama y no deberías pelear por un vaso!"

"¡Lo mismo digo!" dice ella "¡eres tan inmaduro que no fuiste lo suficientemente capaz de darme el vaso a mí que soy mujer!"

"¡Yo se los doy a las mujeres no a las hembras!" dice él

"¡Ahora sí te lo ganaste!" dice ella aventándosele

Se forma un círculo alrededor de ellos.

"¡¿Qué te pasa!" grita Syaoran "¡¡Ouch! ¡Eso duele... perra!"

"¡Ahora sí vas a ver mis garras!" grita Sakura golpeándolo, arañándolo... jalándolo... de todo.

Entonces llega Tomoyo corriendo y separa a Sakura, al igual que Touya.

"¡¡Suéltame!" dice Sakura pataleando en los brazos de Touya "¡lo voy a hacer pedazos!" grita enfadada... golpea los brazos de Touya y lanza un grito frustrado al no poder zafarse.

Syaoran se levanta con ayuda de Eriol y Meilin.

"Dios mío... está loca" dice Syaoran arreglándose el traje y tratando de arreglarse el cabello, pero no puede, entonces lo deja así.

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" pregunta una voz

Aparece una mujer hermosísima.

"Lo siento mucho" dice Tomoyo inclinándose "un malentendido entre Sakura y su pintor" dice ella

"¡No voy a permitir que un idiota como él me pinte!" grita ella

"Le suplico que modere su lenguaje" dice la chica "si esto sigue así me veré obligada a sacarles" dice ella... mira a Sakura "usted no puede causar otro alboroto más y..." dice y mira a Syaoran "usted... espero que se modere con el trato hacia las mujeres" dice inspeccionándolo

Syaoran asiente.

"No volverá a pasar" dice él

"¡¡Habla por ti pedazo de imbécil!" grita Sakura

"¡Eso fue todo!" dice la mujer "¡fuera!" dice ella

"¡¿Ves lo que ocasionas gata!" grita Syaoran

"¡¿Yo!" grita Sakura "¡Tú que te atreviste a llamarme animal!" grita ella

"¡¡¿Le dijiste animal a mi hermana!" grita Touya "yo sí te mato... ¡te mato!"

"¡Atrévete!" grita Syaoran

"Touya... por favor" dice Tomoyo deteniéndolo

"Syaoran... tranquilízate" dice Meilin

"Todos..." dice la mujer "¡¡¡AFUERA!" grita

--------------------------


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

---------------------------------------

"Fue tu culpa" dice Sakura abrazándose del frío

"Fue la tuya" dice Syaoran con los brazos cruzados.

Ambos estaban sentados en la banqueta esperando sus respectivos autos. Tomoyo, Eriol, Meilin y Touya ya se habían ido. Touya fue prácticamente 'arrastrado' por Tomoyo.

"Guarda silencio" dice Sakura "tu voz me incomoda" dice ella

"Debiste haberlo pensado antes de haber contratado a un pintor" dice Syaoran

"¡Yo no fui quien te contrató!" dice Sakura "¡Fue Tomoyo!"

"¡Pues reclámale a ella no a mí!" dice Syaoran

Llegan ambos coches.

"Y... " dice Syaoran "¿cuándo empiezan las sesiones?"

"Déjame pensar" dice ella pensativa "¡nunca!" dice y azota la puerta de su coche

Syaoran saca un poco de aire, se dirige a su coche y entra, baja la capa, se coloca sus lentes, prende un cigarro y arranca seguido por Sakura.

Se detiene en un alto. Sakura se coloca junto a él, baja el vidrio.

"Mañana quiero verte en mi casa... temprano" dice ella

"¿Cambiaste de pensar tan rápido?"

"Tomoyo me habló" dice ella

"Ah... genial" dice él y saca humo de su cigarro.

"Fumar es muy peligroso" dice ella

"No necesito sermones" dice él y la mira "y menos si se tratan de ti" dice y arranca

En todo el camino estuvieron siguiéndose, tratando de rebasarse uno al otro.

Syaoran llega a su casa, entra y se desploma en el sillón.

"No salió también como queríamos... ¿verdad?" pregunta Syaoran

Meilin y Eriol... quienes jugaban cartas le miran serios y luego miran las cartas.

"¡¿Qué les pasa!" pregunta Syaoran

"¡¿Qué nos pasa!" grita Meilin tirando las cartas "¡acabas de arruinar nuestro plan!" dice ella "¡a este paso jamás podrás matar a Kinomoto!" grita ella

"¡¡Guarda silencio!" dice Eriol, suspira "mira Syaoran... el caso es que... debes empezar a llevarte bien con Kinomoto te pese o no" dice "es tu trabajo... nada más y en esto... tu opinión es nula... no vale" dice él y sube a su cuarto

Meilin lo mira.

"Se enfadó en serio" dice ella "pero... tiene razón Syaoran... ¡¡no puedes seguir así toda la vida!" dice ella "¡¿crees que Yue aceptará un fracaso tuyo!"

"Pues yo..."

"¡¡¿Crees que lo hará!" grita Meilin

Syaoran no responde. Meilin se masajea las sienes con su mano.

"No sé qué vamos a hacer contigo Syaoran... en serio no sabemos... si no rectificas... nuestra vida... como la conocemos... se va a esfumar... ¡así!" dice y le truena los dedos en su cara, sube a su habitación.

Syaoran suspira.

Sube a su habitación y se duerme.

Al día siguiente Syaoran se despierta, se baña, se cambia y baja. Meilin y Eriol desayunaban, ya también bañados.

Syaoran toma un pan y toma jugo, entra a una habitación y saca un portafolio enorme.

"¿Adónde vas?" pregunta Meilin, aún estaba enfadada.

"A casa de Kinomoto" dice Syaoran "es nuestra sesión" dice él

"Nosotros también vamos" dice Meilin tomando un saco y colocándoselo.

Todos salen y entran al coche de Eriol que era un BMW azul marino.

Llegan a la casa y tocan.

Abre una chica joven.

"¿En qué puedo servirles?" pregunta ella

"Buscamos a Kinomoto y Daidouji" dice Meilin

"¿Quién les busca?" pregunta ella

"Li Syaoran" dice Syaoran

"Adelante... les esperan en la sala" dice ella haciéndose a un lado.

"Gracias" dice Eriol sonriendo

Pasan y miran.

Era enorme, un poco más que la suya.

"¡¡De ninguna forma voy a permitir que ese... hombre me pinte así!" grita la voz tan conocida de Sakura

"Te adora" dice Eriol

"No me digas" dice Syaoran rodando los ojos

"¡Pero Sakura...!" dice Tomoyo "¡le encantará!"

"¡Tal vez a él sí... pero a mí no!" grita

Se oyen algunos jarrones romperse y luego un ¡Plas!

"¡Suéltenme!" grita Sakura

Entran los tres y miran a Sakura en el suelo con Tomoyo y Yura sentadas sobre ella. Azaki tomaba té.

"Buenos días" dice Meilin

Tomoyo les mira y sonríe.

"¡Buenos días!" dice mirando a Eriol

Eriol sonríe. Ella también. Meilin ríe un poco. Syaoran rueda los ojos.

"Bonita casa" dice Syaoran sentándose

"¡Levántate de mí sofá!" dice Sakura "¡lo llenas de gérmenes!" dice ella

Syaoran ni se inmuta.

"¿Dónde trabajaré?" pregunta él

Tomoyo le indica a Azaki que se acerque. Tomoyo la sienta y lleva a Syaoran.

Sakura 

¡De ninguna manera permitiría que le dibujara así!

Tal vez no le importaran muchas cosas... pero su orgullo era intachable así como su dignidad.

Regresa Tomoyo después de un tiempo.

"Li te espera" dice Tomoyo

Sakura niega.

La hora de la verdad.

Era demasiado pronto para que la dibujara así. Además... ¡lo odiaba!

Yura y Azaki se levantan. Tomoyo la lleva al baño.

Syaoran 

Su casa estaba bien arreglada y ordenada, entonces ve un cuadro en donde están Sakura, Fujitaka, Nadesico y Touya.

Pobre chica... no tiene padres... pero... él los perdió a temprana edad... más que ella y no imaginaba lo duro que había sido para él.

Mira otra donde está Sakura, Yukito, Touya, Tomoyo y Yue.

Así que... así era Yue. Yue sonreía a Sakura quien reía al ver los cohetes.

"¿Li?" una voz le saca de sus pensamientos

Voltea y ve a Tomoyo.

"Sakura está lista" dice ella

Syaoran asiente, coloca todo en orden, suspira.

Claro que sabía pintar... pero jamás lo había hecho como 'profesional', decían que sus habilidades eran impresionantes.

Se abre la puerta.

"Tomoyo... no estoy segura" dice la voz de Sakura

"Ya verás que todo saldrá bien" dice Tomoyo "yo iré con los demás"

"¡No Tomoyo no...!" dice Sakura pero la puerta se cierra "... te vayas" dice Sakura

Syaoran se levanta sin mirarla, mira su lienzo. Todo estaba en orden. Sakura se abrazaba, traía el pelo en una coleta mal hecha y una bata.

Syaoran espera un momento para que Sakura se calmara. Pasan quince minutos. Mira su reloj y mira a Sakura, ella miraba el suelo.

¿En verdad era la chica salvaje que había conocido?

Syaoran suspira y ella se tensa.

"Si no estás segura de esto será mejor que lo hagamos después" dice Syaoran

"No puedo posponerlo" dice Sakura "pidieron la pintura para mañana" dice ella

"Entonces... ¿qué esperas?" pregunta él

"No me mires"

"Tengo que hacerlo para poder pintarte"

"Es... es difícil dejar que un hombre te vea"

"No veré nada que tú no quieras que yo vea" dice él

Sakura asiente, suspira y se desabrocha la bata, sus manos tiemblan.

"¿Tan difícil es que un hombre te pinte?" pregunta Syaoran "por lo que he oído hay hombres que también te han pintado y te llevas tan mal con ellos como conmigo" dice él

"¡Pero tú eres un idiota!" dice ella

"Sí, claro... gracias" dice Syaoran en forma sarcástica

Sakura suspira.

"No me mires... tu mirada... me pone nerviosa" dice ella

Syaoran rueda los ojos y se voltea, mira las fotos. Sakura pequeña, adolescente, adulta joven como ahora, niña, adulta joven, adolescente... todas... y en ninguna estaba triste... ¿a qué se debe este cambio?

"Ya" dice Sakura

Syaoran se voltea.

Sakura estaba completamente sonrojada, se tapaba el pecho, tenía una capa de color rosa, pero era transparente, demasiado, solo traía ropa interior de abajo, arriba no traía nada.

"Bien" dice Syaoran, se acerca a ella

Ella traga saliva.

Syaoran le suelta el pelo, se lo acomoda. Sakura se sonroja más.

S & S 

Sakura se sonroja más.

Era cierto... ya le habían pintado antes... pero todos eran o homosexuales... o demasiado viejos, demasiado feos o demasiado serios que pasaban desapercibidos...

Sólo le había sucedido antes algo semejante... con Yue... pero... era por que la mirada de él la desnudaba de pies a cabeza y eso la hacía sentir más incómoda que con vergüenza...

Ahora... era muy diferente... su mirada era penetrante... sí... pero no la desnudaba, la miraba como la mujer simple que era, natural... pero aún así, el sentir que él estuviera tan cerca, le hacía sentir... diferente.

¿Será tan rápido amor?

¡No! ¡Era imposible!

Sólo se podía tratar de una atracción. Solamente eso. Sí, eso era... pero... aún así... se sentía vulnerable ante él.

Syaoran le acomoda el pelo de diferentes formas hasta quedar satisfecho.

Syaoran se aleja un poco y la mira de pies a cabeza.

"Date la vuelta" dice Syaoran

Sakura hace lo que él le dice.

"Mira hacia aquí de reojo" dice él

Ella mira.

"Voltea el cuerpo un poco a la izquierda"

Lo voltea un poco.

"Con una mano tápate tu busto y la otra colócala en el pelo" dice él

Sakura lo hace.

"Separa un poco las piernas" dice Syaoran

Sakura traga saliva y lo hace.

"Ahora mírame coquetamente"

"Eso es imposible"

"No veo porqué"

"Por que eres despreciable" dice Sakura

"Pues... mírame con maldad" dice él

Sakura asiente y lo mira de esa forma.

"Perfecto" dice Syaoran, se sienta "no te muevas"

Sakura suspira y se mantiene así.

Syaoran pintaba, borraba una que otra vez, pero era como un profesional.

Él tampoco lo podía negar... sentía una atracción demasiado fuerte por ella, al verla de esa forma sintió una corriente por todo su cuerpo, una corriente demasiado intensa como para ignorarla, pero aún así lo hizo. Siguió dibujando sus curvas, la perfecta estructura de la semi curva de sus glúteos, todo era perfecto y su piel dorada brillaba al sol que entraba por la ventana.

Syaoran agita la cabeza para desechar esos pensamientos.

Pasan dos horas más y Syaoran da el toque final de pintura.

"Listo" dice Syaoran

Sakura se coloca rápidamente la bata y se acerca.

Su boca cae al suelo de la impresión.

¡Era perfecto!

Era como si el dibujo viviera.

"Es... hermoso" dice Sakura

"Gracias... muchos me lo han dicho" dice él

"¡No tú!" dice Sakura "el dibujo" dice y acerca su mano para tocarlo

Syaoran toma su muñeca y la gira hacia él.

"No lo toques" dice él

Sakura se sonroja un poco.

"Todavía está fresco" dice soltando su mano.

"Lo siento..." susurra ella

"Ahora regreso" dice Syaoran y sale

Sakura mira el cuadro. ¿Cómo lo había hecho? ¡Era perfecto! Hermoso...

Sakura oye la puerta abrirse.

"Terminaron" dice Eriol

Sakura asiente.

Todos miran y se asombran.

"¡Es hermoso, Li!" dice Tomoyo

"¡Es cierto Syaoran!" dice Meilin

Tomoyo sonríe.

"Tienes que hacerme uno... pagaré lo que sea" dice ella

Sakura suspira.

"¿Puedo cambiarme ya?" pregunta ella

Tomoyo asiente.

"Vaya..." dice Meilin viendo las fotos "el lugar está llena de fotos" dice ella

Tomoyo asiente y sonríe.

"Son los recuerdos más valiosos que tenemos" dice ella

Meilin mira una.

"Vaya... es muy guapo el padre de Kinomoto... ojalá y lo conociera pronto"

Tomoyo mira al suelo al igual que Yura y Azaki.

"No lo conocerás" dice una voz

Todos voltean, Sakura está en el marco de la puerta, recargada, su mirada en el techo, sus manos detrás de su cuerpo, traía un vestido rosa y el cabello suelto.

"¿Por qué?" pregunta Meilin

"Él... murió" dice Sakura y el poco brillo que había en sus ojos se apaga "hace seis meses"

Meilin agacha la mirada.

"Lo siento" dice Meilin y mira a Eriol quien mira de forma apenada a Sakura.

Sakura suspira.

"Era un buen hombre" dice ella mirando el suelo.

"Kinomoto... yo" dice Meilin

Sakura voltea, sonríe y entrelaza sus dedos al frente.

"¿Quieren té?" pregunta ella "les invito"

"¿Podemos quedarnos?" pregunta Meilin

"¡Claro!" dice Sakura dice y camina hacia la sala.

Todos entran. Sakura se para en el marco sonriendo, sus ojos aún tristes.

"Esperen aquí... ahora vuelvo" dice sin perder la sonrisa

"¡Sakura!" dice Tomoyo

La puerta se cierra. Tomoyo suspira.

"Lo siento... no tenía idea" dice Meilin

Tomoyo niega.

"Sakura era una persona sumamente feliz" dice Tomoyo "pero... desde que murió su padre... no ha sido la misma" dice "por eso... tengo la esperanza de que alguien algún día le regrese ese brillo especial" dice y mira a Syaoran

Todos lo miran. Syaoran mira a Tomoyo.

"¿Por qué me miras?"

"Por que ustedes son totalmente diferentes" dice Tomoyo "confío en que tú serás ese que le devuelva el brillo a los ojos"

Meilin se muerde el labio inferior, Eriol mira al suelo.

"Imposible" dice Syaoran "yo sólo vine a pintarla y eso es todo, jamás me voy a involucrar con una cliente" dice él "ahora..." dice él "¿podría pasar a tu baño?" pregunta apenado

Azaki ríe. Yura sonríe.

"Está el final del pasillo junto al estudio"

Syaoran asiente y sale. Camina por el pasillo con los ojos cerrados, entonces los abre y mira al estudio y ve a Sakura ahí. Se asoma.

Sakura tenía una mano recargada en el piano y lloraba.

Syaoran se queda mirado a la chica.

Sakura coloca una mano sobre su rostro, mira al techo.

"¿Por qué?" susurra "¡¿Por qué!" grita y golpea una pared

Syaoran siente culpa por primera vez en su vida, toca.

Sakura se limpia las lágrimas.

"Pase" dice sonando gangosa

Syaoran abre la puerta. Sakura le mira de reojo.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Creí oír ruido" dice Syaoran

"Pues no pasa nada aquí" dice ella

"¿No ibas a la cocina?"

"Me desvíe... no tiene nada de malo"

"Claro..." dice Syaoran

Sakura ya no oye su voz, pero oye sus pasos, luego escucha el piano, empieza una melodía armoniosa.

Sakura lo voltea a ver.

"¿Sabes tocar piano?" pregunta sorprendida

"No, es mi primera vez" dice Syaoran sarcástico

Sakura ignora su comentario.

"Lo haces bien" dice ella

"¿Te parece?" pregunta él y sigue tocando

Ella asiente.

"¿Tiene letra?" pregunta ella

Syaoran asiente.

"¿La cantarías?" susurra ella

Syaoran la mira, ella mira el piano como en trance pero con una mirada llena de amor.

Syaoran sonríe y mira el piano, empieza de nuevo la melodía.

"kanashii hodo hikaridashita shiroi yami kirisaku tsubasa ni nare tsumetai taiyou ni terasarete'ta kainarasareta jiyuu ga atta kagami ni utsutta kiseki no yoru MASUKU o hazushihajimeta My Soul" empieza a cantar

Sakura le mira ahora a él. Syaoran miraba el piano seriamente.

"kuzurete yuku kabe no mukou wa zetsubou mo kibou mo onaji kao suru mitasarenai kokoro aru nara tobitateru shuumatsu no PUROROOGU e yaiba no you na kaze fuku sekai mamorubeki mono wa nan na no ka? hitotsu hitotsu itami o shiru tabi hontou no jibun e to chikadzuku"

Sakura mira de nuevo el piano, no había visto a nadie tocar así, sólo a su madre en los videos y a su papá, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y cierra los ojos

"kieyuku Fake Light umareyuku True Light kono te ni... shiroku somaru yami tsukinukete atarashii jidai o kizamitsudzukero tokihanashita kokoro no mama ni hateshinaku tsudzuite'ku byakuya o tobe"

Syaoran termina la canción y mira a Sakura.

"¿Estás bien?"

Sakura asiente.

"Estoy bien" dice limpiándose las lágrimas "es sólo que... tocas igual que mi padre" dice melancólicamente

Syaoran mira el piano.

"Mi padre me enseñó a tocar el piano" dice mientras toca de nuevo otra melodía "quería ser pianista, pero nunca lo logró"

"¿Qué le sucedió a tu padre?"

"Ambos murieron"

"Lo siento" dice ella

Syaoran niega.

"Fue hace mucho tiempo, casi no los recuerdo, ambos murieron cuando yo tenía doce años, accidente de avión" dice él

Sakura asiente.

"Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía tres" dice ella

Syaoran asiente.

"Y mi padre hace un año" dice ella "no entiendo qué sucedió... se durmió contento y al siguiente día... ya no estaba" dice y lágrimas empiezan a escurrir de sus ojos.

Syaoran aprieta la mandíbula y golpea las teclas. Sakura se sobresalta.

"Si lloras por él jamás podrá descansar en paz" dice él mirándola ya estaba levantado "tu padre jamás te hubiera querido lastimar... estoy seguro... estoy seguro que hubiera querido lo mejor para ti"

Sakura niega.

"Si quiso lo mejor para mí... no se hubiera ido... ¡¡no lo hubiera hecho!" grita ella

"No seas tan egoísta" dice él "tu padre nunca lo fue contigo, así que tú no lo seas con él" dice él

Sakura empieza a llorar más.

"Lo sé pero... tengo miedo" susurra "¡jamás había enfrentado la vida sin su apoyo!" dice "es muy difícil hacerlo, saber que jamás me sonreirá y me dirá que todo está bien"

"Tarde o temprano lo abandonarías, porque harías tu vida"

Sakura niega.

"Me lo iba a llevar a vivir conmigo" dice ella "se lo repetí muchas veces"

Syaoran niega.

"Las cosas no son así, cuando te enamoras... no las son" dice él

Sakura le mira, luego mira sus manos.

"¿Por qué no estuve ahí?" susurra ella "para salvarlo, para darle mi vida..."

"Por que si él ya te había dado su vida, ¿crees que hubiera querido que se la regresaras?" dice él

Sakura niega.

"Tienes razón..." susurra ella, se toma la cabeza "¡pero no quiero que la tengas!" grita "¡quiero que esté aquí conmigo!"

Tomoyo, Eriol, Meilin, Azaki y Yura estaban en la puerta mirando. Tomoyo lloraba al igual que Azaki. Yura apretaba los puños con fuerza. Sakura era muy fuerte pero cuando se debilitaba, entraba en una crisis enorme.

"¡¡Quiero que me abrace como solía hacerlo!" grita "¡¿Quién me consolará en su muerte como él me consoló en la de mi madre!" grita ella mirándole "no entiendo porqué la gente buena se va y la mala se queda... pareciera que hay un virus que es interminable" susurra

"Lamentarse por algo que sucedió y que tarde o temprano iba a suceder es ilógico"

"Pero fue demasiado pronto... demasiado pronto"

"¿Entonces cuando era el tiempo?" pregunta él

Sakura le mira de nuevo.

"Yo..." dice ella

"No hay tiempo... siempre te sentirías triste... porque era tu papá" dice él

Sakura empieza a llorar de nuevo y lo abraza con fuerza. Syaoran se sorprende.

"¡¿Qué haces!" grita Syaoran "¡estás loca!"

Sakura sigue llorando en su pecho.

"Perdón... soy tan débil cuando finjo ser lo contrario..." dice ella

Syaoran rueda los ojos. Niña inmadura... debería aprender a él... nunca lloró por sus padres... ya que ellos nunca estaban con él, él vivía solo y jamás se quejó.

"Vamos... ¿te parece si te invito un helado?" pregunta él

Sakura le mira, sonríe y asiente. Sus ojos recobraban el brillo que él había visto en las fotos.

Syaoran se levanta y Sakura le sigue.

--------------------------------------------------------


End file.
